Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-10+4(-2y+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -10 + {4(}\gray{-2y+1}{)} $ $ -10 {-8y+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8y {-10 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8y {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-8y-6$